you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Invisible Darkness
's Privilege-only) |pages = 4 |cover = Sae Chabashira |release = October 25, 2017 (JP) |previous = "I, Airi Sakura, Have Been Tossed Back and Forth" |next = "Ibuki, Ishizaki, Albert, and Shiina's Day" |concurrent = |precending = |following = |character = }} えない |Mienai Yami}} is a short story from 's store privilege for volume 7 of You-Zitsu light novel series, together with other three short stories. It focuses on Sae Chabashira's point of view during her meet up with Kiyotaka Ayanokōji in the hallway after he met up with Chairman Sakayanagi. Summary At this time, Kiyotaka was in contact with his father. Sae was walking in the corridor while she was trying to bear with such fact carefully. As Kiyotaka said that he had realized everything, Sae has no choice but to show her calm appearance though she was unclear of the extent of the situation. She recalled her encounter with him on Speranza right before the Deserted Island Test. Kiyotaka then retorted that, basically, all that she said are lies. She then concludes that she can't treat Kiyotaka Ayanokoji as a mere normal high school student—given that Kiyotaka saw through her. Kiyotaka said that his father has never contacted Sae, and that would mean that he also didn't have her force him to quit school. Undeterred, Sae explained that his father asked her for help. And in fact, just like what she told him before, she's been constantly trying to get him expelled. Kiyotaka snapped and claimed that Sae's trying to deceive herself and him. Chairman Sakayanagi has told Kiyotaka everything -- and that that same person told Kiyotaka's situation to Sae the instant his enrollment was decided. As much as Sae wanted to hide that truth, Kiyotaka pointed such truth in front of her. In that instant, she asked whether the chairman told him everything. At that moment, she realized that even if she knew that the Chairman would never act hastily, she still made a mistake. She noticed that Kiyotaka smiled a little bit. Kiyotaka claimed that he was probing Sae and that the chairman never told the former anything about the latter. However, he was certain that it was related to her as this has become very clear. Sae knew that she was going to gradually be dominated here. Even though she only learned about Kiyotaka growing up in a special environment, she still wondered what kind of things they teach to such strange individual. Sae recounts that she had seen a lot of excellent students during her career. But Kiyotaka was different to them, he was the unknown to her. Kiyotaka revealed his speculations as if he wanted to unmask all the lies she had told him until now. In the end, Sae thought carefully about what she should do in order to use Kiyotaka. To her, overcoming this obstacle would guarantee her seat to A-Class. And after that, she felt that she could finally cover her past. Her principle lies on the fact that she must use Kiyotaka no matter what methods she has to use -- that as long as she can get ahold of something decisive, she can make Kiyotaka be unable to decline. Site Navigation